Can't Sleep, Can't Breathe
Fanfiction Story This is a sonfic with Digital Daggers' 'Can't Sleep, Can't Breathe', and an entry in The Roman Eagle Fanfiction Wiki Contest. *First Place Winner of the October Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest!* Preface Dire straits, and dirty consequences, an invitation to your personal disaster I walked quietly out of the first cohort barracks, towards the meeting I'd arranged with Mona. I recounted the money I'd gotten from Juno just to make sure- three hundred denarii, just like we'd agreed. Wow, ''I thought, ''she ''really ''wants her gone. I hadn't asked why, I never do, but I had to admit, this time I was a bit curious. I didn't usually get orders from Olympians. I walked into the old gardening shed near the edge of camp. Mona smiled when I entered. "Hey, Terra." I smiled too, but mainly out of amusment. If only she knew, I thought. Mona turned to pull something out of her bag. I stepped up behind her, covered her mouth so she couldn't scream, drew my dagger, and plunged it into her chest. She collapsed to her knees, and looked up at me with wide eyes. "Why..." I held up the small bag of Roman coins. Realization dawned on her face, and her jaw set. "I trusted you." I laughed. "Ya, that's never a good descision." "You will ''regret this." She said through clenched teeth. "They always say that." I crouched down so I could look into her eyes, then said quietly, "It's never true." story ''It's point break, another guilty conscience and I won't stop you, till you get just what you're after "Hey, Terra! Did you hear?" My best friend Alison Jaser said, running up to me. She was a daughter of Fama, goddess of gossip, so of course she always had news. "That daughter of Invidia from the fifth cohort, Mona Ultio, that went missing last week? They found her body ''last night." I looked down at the picture of an apple burnt into my right arm, marking my position as a daughter of Discordia, to hide my smile. "Come on, we're going to be late for javelin practice." Javelin was one of my best weapons, and I was steaming everyone as usual, when I saw something that made my spear clatter to the ground. "Mona?" It didn't seem possible, but the daughter of Invidia was standing right there at the edge of the crowd of legionares, her black eyes sparkling with amusement, her olive skin and black hair slightly translucent, like a ghost. "Terra? You okay?" Ali asked. I looked at her. "You mean you don't see-" but the words died in my throat. When I looked back over at where Mona had been, she was gone. This made no sense. Absolutely no sense. I'd killed dozens of half-bloods before, and I'd never once experienced guilt. Children of Discordia didn't feel guilt - or sorrow, or sympathy, or anything like that. I should not have been having hallucinations of people I'd killed. And yet, I was absolutely sure I'd seen her. "Um, I think you might want to take a break." Ali said, looking slightly worried. "Uh... Ya. Ya, that's probably for the best." ''You tried to tempt fate, be careful what you wish I'll take you deeper, and strip you of salvation I ended up skipping the rest of practice. By that night at dinner, I'd convinced myself I must just be sick or something. I was sitting at a table with Ali when my gaze happened to wander to the other side of the room. My jaw dropped. "No.." Leaning casually against the north wall was Emily Gray, a legacy of Mars, and the last person I'd killed before Mona. She waved sarcastically in my direction, then began to look transparent, until she disapeared altogether. I looked at Ali. "You saw her, right?" Ali frowned. "Saw who?" "Emily Gray! She was- she was right there!" "Emily Gray went missing two weeks ago, Terra. Wow, there have been a lot of dissapearances lately. Do you think there's a monster loose in camp or something?" "That's not the point! Did you see her or didn't you?" Ali's icy cerulean eyes held something I couldn't quite comprehend- pity? Worry? Nothing I'd ever felt before, at least. "There's no one there. There was never anyone there, Terra. I think you need to go see a medic." "I am not crazy!" Even as I said it, I doubted it. Maybe I was going crazy. It's a crusade, to bring you to your knees it's what you wanted, your last manipulation "Well, Miss Vondur, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you." the medic told me. "So can I go now?" I asked, irratated. I really didn't get why everyone was acting like I'd gone insane. I knew what I saw. "I suppose. But if you start seeing things again, please contact us." I grit my teeth. "Sure" "Have a nice day, Miss Vondur." I stormed out the door. When I got back to the first cohort barracks, there was someone there, which I thought was wierd, considering everyone should have been at the war games by now. But my confusion turned to anger when I realized they were rumaging through my stuff. "Hey!" I said, aproaching her. She turned, and I stopped dead in my tracks. "Mona." "Oh hello, Terra." she said casually, before going back to looking through my purse. She pulled out a drawstring bag and then put the purse back on my desk. "I knew ''I wasn't crazy!" I said. "Mmm, yes. Perhaps mild sociopathy, though." I spun around. Emily Gray was standing in the doorway behind me. Some kind of Mist began to collect in the room, swirling and collecting until they solidified into human figures. I gasped. It was the people I'd killed. ''All of them. Tyler Winne, James Avery, Alice Reams..... about two dozen. "How?" I asked in utter awe after like five minutes. "Oh, I called them here." Mona said. I looked at her and saw she was counting coins from the bag she'd taken. I blanched as I realized it was the bag I'd gotten from Juno. "But how? Children of Invidia have no power over the dead." I said. "Maybe not children of Invidia," she said thoughtfully. "But legacies of Melinoe? Oh yeah." My eyes widened. "You're.." She smiled in false empathy. "I didn't even know until after I died." "Melinoe." I said. I was having trouble processing this. "Mhm. Goddess of ghosts, hauntings, restless spirits..." she trailed off. "But why-" my voice caught as I finally put it together. I tried to make a break for it, but Emily was still standing in the doorway. Mona pulled my dagger out of my bag. I stepped back. "What did Juno have against you, then?" I asked, desperately trying to keep her talking. Mona waved her hand dissmisively. "Mild insult a few weeks back. The woman has such ''a temper." She stepped forward. I backed up, only to run into the wall. Right around this time, most people would probably be begging for their lives. But I didn't really think I'd be able to make any headway with a mob of angry ghosts. ''Wow, ''I thought, ''even facing death I can't panic. She raised my knife. Then stabbed me through the heart, with the same weapon I'd used to kill everyone in that room. Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest Category:Nickystellar Category:Fanfiction